


Avengers: One Shots [Requests OPEN]

by CodyEvans_Maximoff



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hydra (Marvel), Marvel Universe, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodyEvans_Maximoff/pseuds/CodyEvans_Maximoff
Summary: A collection of one shots, preferences, imagines and all else for some of your favourite marvel characters!Requests: open
Relationships: Avengers Team/Reader, Bruce Banner/Reader, Clint Barton/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki/Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader, Pietro Maximoff/Reader, Sam Wilson/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Thor/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Comments: 59
Kudos: 105





	1. Introduction

Hi everyone! Hope you are all doing.

If you have come across this...welcome! Please, feel free to comment some requests!! :)

This will be the first time I am officially doing a request series, but I have been wanting to try one (on here) for a while! I have tried on other platforms, like Wattpad and Tumblr, before but it has been unsuccessful and I got no requests (probably because my account was new when I first tried request series...). 

With that being said though, please comment and let me know (in as much detail as possible) what you would like to see! 

I am willing to write imagines, preferences and one shots! (pretty much whatever, so run it by me and I will let you know if I am okay with writing it or not!)

Also, I am willing to write for a bunch of characters! (Pretty much all of the Avengers) I did not list all of them in the tags so if you want something about a character not listed, let me know and I will see what I can do! 

I am most comfortable writing about:

-Steve Rogers

-Wanda Maximoff

-Pietro Maximoff

-Natasha Romanoff

-Bucky Barnes 

This is just because I feel like I understand their characters the most/can write best about them. But I will still write for other characters and would love to try to master their personalities as well! :)

PLEASE leaves some requests for me!! Thanks very very much!! :) 


	2. Bucky/Reader - Holiday Cheer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VibraniumHeart - Reader x Bucky and Secret Santa

"Hey, (y/n)," Tony shouts. "Come on! It's time to draw names for Secret Santa, and we are just waiting on you. You coming?" 

"I was in the middle of my movie," I look over at Tony just after I pause the movie. 

"So? It's not going anywhere!"

"What's the big deal anyways?"

"Um...Christmas is the big deal."

"It's just Christmas, though. It happens every year and if I'm being honest, it has become an overly commercialized holiday anyways!"

"Just come on! Come to the den, pick a name out of a hat and buy whoever it is that you got some gift! You're using my money anyways, so you don't need to worry about wasting any of your own on this 'overly commercialized' holiday! And plus, everyone likes Secret Santa!"

I groan as I pull myself off of the couch. I do not mean to be a bummer or a 'Scrooge' when it comes time for the holidays, but I normally do not think much of them and don't see that much excitement in them. They are just another day of the year, and I do not focus on it much. I follow Tony into the den, where most of the Avengers are seated on the couches, or on the floor, around the coffee table. There is an empty seat on one of the couches, next to Bucky. I quickly throw myself into the seat, next to him. Bucky turns to me a gives me a little smile. 

"Hey (y/n)," Bucky smiles at me. "How you doin'?"

"Just great, Buck-o," I shrug. "You excited for this thing?"

"I mean, I never really did anything like this before."

"Secret Santa?"

"I just mean the holidays, in general! It's been a while."

"Oh."

I now remember that Bucky has been with Hydra for...quite some time, to say the least. I cannot help but feel bad that he has not had any sort of proper holiday in quite some time, especially Christmas. And I know that I am not particularly fond about holidays, but that does not mean he should feel the same way.

"Alright!" Tony stands up now and passes out little slips of paper and pens to everyone. "Write your name on this, and then toss it into the Santa hat." 

Tony places a Santa hat on the middle of the coffee table. 

"Couldn't you have already prewritten the names for us?" Sam asks. "Or printed them out or something?"

"Bird boy does have a point." Clint scoffs. 

Everyone's head shoots up to look at Clint.

"Y'know," Nat starts. "He's not the only 'bird boy'."

"Alright alright," Clint groans. 

I quickly scribble my name onto the piece of paper and fold it in half. Then I toss it into the Santa hat, along with everyone else's. 

"Alright, Cap, you're up!" Tony says, passing the hat to Steve.

Steve takes a paper out of the hat and unfolds it. 

"Who you got?" Tony tries to peer over Steve's shoulder.

"No looking!" Steve replies. "In order for this to work, properly, no one can share names."

"Why not?" Peter groans. "I just wanna know who gets me. Please!"

"That'll ruin the game though! And the more people who know who gets who, the greater the chance of running the game."

"Steve does have a point." Nat adds. 

"Really, Romanoff?" Tony raises an eyebrow at Nat. "Don't you want to be able to tell the person who got you what to buy?"

"I don't need to do it by reading a paper!"

"It's true." Wanda says, quickly. "Nat's almost better at reading people than me."

"Okay, let's just get on with it. (y/n/n/), you're up!" Tony tosses the hat to me now.

I catch it and reach inside, pulling out a paper and unfolding it. In cute, but slightly mess, writing reads 'Bucky'. Without even doing so much as breathing, I pass the Santa had to Bruce, who is seated on the floor next to the couch. This takes the attention off of me, thankfully. I now smile, slightly, not wanting anyone to see this and start creating speculations about who I got. What are the chances of me choosing Bucky of all people? I mean, yes, he is a great friend of mine, but lately my feelings for him have been rather...confusing. Okay, that is a lie. I know exactly how I feel about him; I like him, a lot.

Wait, that means this is a great opportunity then! If I can pull this off, just right, then that means I can really make his year! He hasn't had any kind of proper holidays in years and maybe, just maybe, I can pick the perfect gift for him. And if I do that, I can maybe make the holidays better for me, only if he smiles though. His smile...gosh, it is perfect! It makes me feel all soft and fluttery inside. But can you blame me? I just like seeing him happy, especially after everything he has been through. He deserves...the world. Too bad I can't just gift that to him. Unless...can Tony afford that? 

"Alright, gang!" Tony says, loudly, which distracts me from my thoughts. "Make a gift, or buy one, for whoever you got. And make sure you all find your person on the 24th and give them the gifts!"

* * *

It is now a week until my Secret Santa gift to Bucky is due and I am just lying down on my bed. I still haven't started it. I mean, I meant to start it, but I just haven't thought of the perfect gift yet. There is a knock at the door to my room and I instantly sit up.

"Come in," I say. 

The door opens and I see Wanda standing, a smile on her face. 

"Hey (y/n)," Wanda says. "May I come in?"

"Sure."

Wanda now walks into the room and takes a seat on the edge of the bed, next to me. 

"So, have you gotten anything for your Secret Santa yet?" She asks. 

"Wan," I reply. "If this is you coming to ask me what I want, because you got me, the-"

"Oh, no. I got Nat and I wanted your help." 

"Great! Because I had no idea what I want."

"Who did you get?"

"I'm really not supposed to share that inf-"

"(y/n)..."

"Bucky. And I don't know what to get him."

"Well, how about you help me with Nat, and I can help you brainstorm about Bucky, because I know you have a major crush on him!"

"Psh! No I don't!"

Wanda raises her eyebrow at me. 

"So what if I do? It's not that big of a deal..."

"It is when it is a pretty obvious one."

"No it's not!"

"Well, if I could tell without my powers..."

"Okay, great. Got it. Now, let's brainstorm okay?" 

"Okay."

"I want to get Bucky something to...to make him smile. I know his hasn't really done much celebrating over the years, and I really want to make his Christmas."

"In that case, what about something more meaningful? Like an inside joke? Or something he has always talked about? Or perhaps something...homemade?"

"That's it! Wanda, you're a genius!" 

"Why thanks! But before you go running off to sort out your big idea, you gotta help me!"

* * *

After helping Wanda plan her gift to Nat, I grab my camera and go to the common room, hoping to find some of the team members. To my luck, I find Sam, Pietro and Peter playing Mario Kart. 

"Hey boys," I announce. "Would I be able to snap a photo of the two of you? It's for a bit of a project I've got."

"Yeah, sure." Sam replies, pausing the game. "But do it now, before I kick Pete and Piet's butts and make them cry!"

"Sure." Peter rolls his eyes at Sam's comment. 

"He just doesn't want us beating him and being seen crying in the photo." Pietro scoffs. 

I quickly take the picture and thank them, before running off to find someone else. Next up I find Vision, Bruce, Tony, Thor and Rhodey in the lab. 

"Gentlemen, Science Bros and others," I smile. "Would I be able to interest you in allowing me to take a photo?"

They shrug and I snap of photo of them. I go to the conference, where I find Steve, Clint, Nat, Wanda and Loki.

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt the mission prep, but mind if I grab a quick photo?" I ask.

"No worries," Steve smiles. 

I quickly take a photo of them before running off to look for my next, and final, subject; Bucky. I find him in the kichen.

"Buck-o!" I smile. 

"Hey," Bucky replies, turning away from the fridge. 

"Can I grab a photo of you? It's for a project."

"Oh yea, sure!"

I take a photo of Bucky, who is giving me a small smile, which is hopefully just a little taste of what he will give me on the 24th. 

"Thanks," I reply.

"Oh, no worries." Bucky now goes back to looking in the fridge. 

"Hey, what are you looking for?" 

"Butter, but we don't have enough. I'm trying to make cookies my mom used to make for me and Stevie when we were younger."

Bucky pulls a small piece of paper out of his pocket, which looks to be a recipe he scribbled down quickly. 

"I don't know if these are the proper ones, but I found it online and I was going to test it out." Bucky shrugs. "But no butter, and not gonna lie, I'm not in the mood to run out to the store."

"How about I let Tony know?" I suggest. "I'm on my way up anyways, so I can see if he can get someone to go."

"That would be amazing (y/n/n), thanks."

"Let me just take a photo of the recipe though, so I know how much I need."

Bucky nods and I quickly snap a photo. I nod and then turn to leave, now knowing exactly what part two of my gift to Bucky will be.

* * *

Finally, it is the 24th and it is time for me to give Bucky the gift. I have been working extra hard on it, hoping that I will be able to bring a smile to his face. This morning, I wake up extra early, to finish with Bucky's gift. I head to the kitchen and find Wanda there, already set up. 

"Ready?" She asks. 

"I am, yeah," I smile. 

I quickly wash my hands and Wanda gets started, helping me follow the recipe and make some special Christmas treats for Bucky, including an extra special surprise. Once we are finish, I pack them up on a plate and head back to my room, to finish putting his gift together. I open the prewrapped box and place the few items I got him inside. The only thing I can do now is give it to him and hope he likes it all. I smile at the box and pick it up, heading out of my room. I run in Steve while on my way to deliever the box to Bucky.

"Wow," Steve smiles. "Who's that for?" 

"Your best friend." I reply. "You can take a peak inside, if you'd like."

Steve gently takes the lid off the box. 

"And?" I ask, hesitantly. "Do you think he'll like it?" 

"I think he's going to love it." Steve shoot me a comforting smile. "He was in the screening room, last I saw him, so you might want to check in there."

I nod and now head to the screening room. Fortunetly for me, I see Bucky in the hallway, just exiting the room.

"Hey," I smile at him. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too, (y/n)," Bucky replies. "Heading to find your Secret Santa victim."

"Nope, because I already found him."

"You got me?" 

"Yeah, I got you." 

Bucky smiles slightly at he takes the box from my hands, just holding it and staring at the silver box and blue bow. 

"Well?" I ask, after a minute. "Are you gonna open it? Or are you going to leave me in suspense."

"I'll open it, I'll open it."

Bucky now takes a seat on the ground, right in front of the screening room doors, and I follow suit. He places the box in front of him and takes off the lid, which reveals the gifts inside. The first thing he pulls out is the plate of Christmas treats, he smiles as he takes one of the cookies and eats it, which reveals a layer of different cookies below it.

"(y/n), are these..." Bucky pauses.

"The cookies you were trying to make? Yup!" I smile. "I can't take all the credit for them though, Wanda was a big help."

"Thank you...so much. These would have been more than enough! But there's more?"

"There's more. Check out the rest of the stuff."

Bucky nods and pulls out the next item; a black Christmas sweater with a little cartoon 'winter solider snowman' on the front. Bucky lets out a little laugh as he pulls the sweater onto himself, on top of the black tee shirt he was wearing. 

"Thank you," Bucky smiles. "I love it."

"There's one last thing..." I smile back at Bucky, just waiting for his smile to get even bigger when he sees the last item.

He now looks in the box to see what looks like a paper. He pulls it out and finds that it is actually a photograph, of all of the Avengers. 

"Surprise." I smile.

Bucky smiles even bigger when he sees the photo.

"Wow." He says, speechless. "It's got almost everyone."

His smile slightly fades...this is not what I wanted.

"Who did I miss?" I ask, looking at the photo.

"You missed the most important person."

"Steve is right there!"

"I meant...I meant you." 

I freeze.

"What?" I ask. 

"You didn't add yourself in."

"I...I heard that, but...did you call me...the most important person?"

Bucky does not respond. Instead he places the cookies and photograph back into the box and picks it up, as he stand up. 

"Follow me." Bucky extends his hand out and takes hold of mine, helping me to my feet. 

He now opens the door to the screening room. Inside, there are star details handing from the ceiling, as well as lights around the room. Right at the front, next to the screen, is what looks to be a picnic blanket laid out, with some cutlery and food spread in the center. I turn around to find Bucky, smiling.

"Merry Christmas, (y/n)," he says.

I feel my heart drop into my stomach, seeing him smile.

"Before you go on though, look up."

I look up and find mistletoe handing right between me and Bucky. 

"I don't know too much about modern Christmas traditions," Bucky starts. "But I believe we have an obligation." 

I let out a slight laugh as Bucky places his gift down, behind himself. He then places his hands on my waists, gently. I places my arms loosely around his neck, glancing at his lips and admiring his smile for a little bit. I look back up at his eyes, us making eye contact before, finally, Bucky presses his lips against mine for a kiss. I taste the hints of vanilla from the cookie he just ate and I smile into the kiss. Bucky pulls away.

"Was that okay?" He asks.

"More than okay," I reply.

He smiles as he leaves his arms around me, the two of us just staring into each other eyes. 

"So, I guess you got me for Secret Santa." I finally say. 

"Yes, I did." Bucky replies. "I was told you weren't a huge fan of the holidays, and I thought this might be perfect...maybe lift your spirts and give me a chance to see you smile. And it was a bit selfish, me using it as a way to act on my feelings for you. But Wanda did tell me that I had to sa-"

"Wait, Wanda said something to you?"

"She did, yeah. Why? What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing at all. How about we just go enjoy the foot you put out."

Bucky smiles and nods as we both head over to the picnic blanket. And all I can say is that I guess I owe this all to Wanda. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I get requests, I will put the user of the person in the chapter summary (unless said person states that they do not want this done). I will also put the general idea of the request.
> 
> Also moving forward...please let me know what point of view you would like this in! I am thinking from the reader's point of view is probably easiest, but if you have a different preference, let me know?


	3. Avengers/Teen Reader (platonic) - Just A Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylvaz - Avengers/Teen Reader (platonic), where the team finds the reader at a Hydra base

"All clear on your floor, Nat?" Steve says over the comm. 

"Wanda and I have been clear for the past 10 minutes," Nat scoffs. "You boys are the ones taking forever."

"You just have my sister!" Pietro yells over the comm. "Probably took you guys two second to clear the floor!"

"Guys..." Sam says, over the comm. "Can I get some help on in the basement?"

"More Hydra agents?" Nat asks as her and Wanda head down the stairs. 

"Worse..." Sam replies. "Everyone get down here, ASAP."

Once the entire team is at the basement, after clearing out the rest of the base of course, they find Sam, standing in front of what appears to be a cell.

"What is it?" Steve asks. 

Sam gestures to inside of it and everyone now looks more closely. There is a body, of what looks to be a younger woman, lying on the floor. 

"Is it dead?" Tony asks.

"It? Tony, the 'it' you're referring to is a kid!" Steve replies. 

"I mean...if you consider 15 to like...17 a kid, then yea." Pietro adds. 

"Well, what are we going to do?" Sam adds. "We have to do something, right?" 

"Hold on," Tony says. 

He goes over to the computer, which is just slightly farther off from the cell. There are also a few files on the desk where the computer is. He starts looking through them, trying to see if there is any information about this kid.

"There files all mention something about an 'enhanced' individual," Tony says.

"Don't there they're talking about Sonic and Scarlet over here." Clint adds. 

"We have to help." Wanda quickly says. "Pietro and I were with Hydra before...and they promise you things that aren't true. Or...or maybe it wasn't a volunteer situation. Perhaps a kidnapping?"

The team just looks at each other, as if deciding what to do. 

"Alright," Steve speaks up. "I say we help. Anyone opposed?"

No one says anything. 

"Perfect." Steve says. "Tony, get this door opened. 

Tony nods as he now fires at the door with his suit, causing a slight explosion, but also causing the door to open. Steve and Sam now go inside, just as 'the kid' begins to regain conciseness. 

"Hey," Steve says, as he crouches down. "We're here to help you." 

* * *

After over 30 minutes of trying to get the kid calm, the team finally manages to board the quinjet and are headed back to the base. Bruce and Rhodey, who did not go on the mission, were contacted and are setting up the lab.

"What are we going to do?" Tony says, glancing over his shoulder at the twins, who are trying to talk with the new kid. 

"Whatever we can to help." Steve replies.

Meanwhile, Pietro kneels down and smiles slightly at the girl, who seems to be in her teenage years.

"Hey," Pietro says. "I'm Pietro and this is Wanda, my sister. We were both with Hydra before, and we all want to help. What's your name?"

Pietro does not get any response. 

"Alright, that's fine." Pietro replies. "Not much of a talker. But hey if you need anything, let me know!"

Pietro extends his hand out, but the girl flinches.

"Oh...I'm...I'm sorry." Pietro retracts his hand.

Pietro freezes up. Wanda now places her hand on his shoulder, to ease him.

"Look, you know where to find us," Wanda adds. "Don't hesitate to find us."

Wanda smile slightly as he and Pietro now go over to Steve. 

"Cap," Pietro says. 

Steve turns around. 

"I...I..." Pietro pauses. 

"It's going to take a while to get the kid comfortable." Steve finishes Pietro's thought.

Pietro nods. 

"Did you get a name?" Steve asks.

Pietro shakes his head. 

"She didn't speak," Pietro says. "And I think they treated her really badly. She...she flinched when I offered her my hand an-"

"I know." Steve sighs. "It's going to be hard, but let's try our best to keep everything calm. We want to help her."

* * *

They arrive at the base and Steve quickly leads the girl to the lab.

"Hey Cap," Bruce says. "Umm...hi."

Bruce gives the girl a smile and she slightly smiles back.

"Is it okay if we check you out for injuries?" Steve asks. 

The girls nods. Bruce gestures to a chair and the girl takes a seat. 

"I'm just going to go check in with everyone else." Steve says. "That cool?"

Bruce and the girl both nod as Steve gives them a smile smile, then leaves. 

"I'm Bruce." Bruce introduces. 

"Hi," the girl finally says, in a hushed voice. "I'm (y/n)." 

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Bruce smiles as he takes (y/n)'s vitals. 

After a few minutes, Bruce finishes up.

"You seem to be okay, physically." Bruce says. "But you were with Hydra, right?" 

She nods.

"Well, I can't say personally, but I have heard of all the horrible things Hydra has done." Bruce continues. "And I know the Pietro, Wanda, and Bucky were all with Hydra. Natasha did go through a similar experience, but not with Hydra. Just if you need anything, anyone is more than willing to help, okay?"

(y/n) nods again.

"Thank you," she says, quietly. 

"No worries," Bruce smiles. "How about you head up and find Tony? He should be on the third floor, sound okay?"

(y/n) nods and Bruce directs her to the elevator. She goes in and presses the button, heading up to the third floor. When she arrives at the third floor, she finds that it looks to be a common room, with a small kitchenette near the side of the room. There, she finds Tony, as well as a few of the other team members. 

"Hey, kid." Tony smiles as he takes a sip of his drink. "You hungry? You must be hungry."

"A little," (y/n) replies. 

"Perfect because I just got Pietro to run out and grab us pizzas. You do like pizza, right?"

(y/n) nods. 

"Perfect! It'll be here soon then." 

"How about you come watch a movie with us?" Bucky says. "Come on, kid!"

(y/n) shrugs and heads over to the couch, sitting next to Bucky. He goes to place his arm around her, but she instantly flinches back, falling onto the ground. 

"Shit, kid," Bucky says, softly. "I'm sorry..."

(y/n)'s eyes begin to get shiny. 

"I...I should've asked." Bucky adds. 

"Hey..." Nat says softly, approaching (y/n) now. "How about you come with me?"

(y/n) stands up and follows Nat out of the room. Nat leads her down the hall and to an empty room, that seems to be some soft of mini-extra kitchen. Nat grabs a water bottle from the fridge and hands it to (y/n).

"Take a sip." Nat says.

(y/n) opens the bottle and takes a little sip of the water. 

"You okay?" Nat asks. 

(y/n) nods slightly, still unsure of everything. 

"I am positive that Bucky means no harm." Nat adds. 

"I know," (y/n) replies. "Just...touch is usually not good."

"It's understandable. But I just want you to know that none of us are going to hurt you, and we all want to help you, okay?"

"I...I know."

"We aren't going to force you into anything you don't want to do, and we are going to take little steps everyday. And I am going to be right her to help, and so is everyone else."

"Alright."

(y/n) smiles slightly at Nat.

"What do you say we head back to the team?" Nat asks. "I'm sure everyone is waiting to start the movie."

"Okay."

When (y/n) returns, she takes a seat next to Bucky again.

"Sorry," she whispers to him. 

"It's okay," Bucky smiles in response. "I get it." 

Tony takes a seat to (y/n)'s other side as they being playing the movie now. And after just a little while, (y/n) falls asleep, curled up between Tony and Bucky, her head resting on Tony's shoulder and her hand resting on Bucky's lap.

"I think she's gonna be okay," Tony smiles. 

* * *

A few months have past of (y/n) staying with the team and she is starting to fit in great. 

"Sam!" (y/n) yells.

Sam turns around to now find Pietro walking into the room, with (y/n) on his shoulders. 

"She's gonna fall!" Sam yells. 

"I'm just fine, Wings!" (y/n) laughs. 

Pietro now goes over to the couch, leaning back and letting (y/n) fall onto it. Steve now enters the room, holding a grocery bag.

"Hey, kid," Steve says.

(y/n) turns to him.

"I got your favourites," he smiles. 

"Thank you, Stevie!" (y/n) smiles in response. 

She quickly gets off the couch and gives Steve a small hug. 

"No worries," Steve chuckles. "If I'm not mistaken, the Science Bros need you in the lab."

(y/n) nods and heads down to the lab. When she arrives there, she finds Tony, Bruce, Nat and Wanda.

"What are you all doing here?" She asks. 

"Well," Tony smiles, and turns to Nat.

"We think that since you have been here for a while," Nat starts. "It is only appropriate for you to start some training with the team."

"I...I don't need any though," (y/n) responds. "I mean, I was trained with Hydra, yeah, but I just...I won't be going out to help anymore, is what I meant."

"That's the thing, (y/n/n)!" Wanda smiles. "You can help now, though!"

"On your last test, we got clearance," Bruce smiles. "You're doing much better than when we first found you, but that doesn't mean it's all over. We still want you to go see your therapist weekly, for now. And of course, have your weekly health exam with me and Tony." 

"Other than that, if you are up for it, you start training." Nat adds. "With us."

"What do you say kid? You in?" Tony asks.

(y/n) pauses for a minute. 

"Of course I'm in!" (y/n) replies.

"Perfect!" Tony smiles. "Time to get you a suit, then you start training, ASAP."

"We're all so proud of you." Wanda continues. 

"Well," (y/n) sighs. "I wouldn't be here without all of you,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys thought! I am not used to writing Avengers/Reader (just because I am so used to just focusing on one character or a handful of them to really develop the relationship). Hopefully you liked it though! 
> 
> If you have any suggestions about what I could do differently in these types of stories, let me know!
> 
> And feel free to leave requests still! I have a few that are in the works, but I am getting to them (and I will get to any new ones that I receive, just give me a bit of time so I can give you guys the best content possible!) Thanks for the support :)


	4. Steve/Reader - Cassette Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and the reader are friends...she gives Steve a collection of songs that remind her of him. How will Steve react?

"Come on, give me another good punch!" Steve says, holding up the pads. 

I quickly punch the pad again.

"Nice!" Steve smiles. "And we are good for today." 

Steve now pulls the pads off his hands as I grab my water from the bench. I take a sip out of the bottle as Steve now comes over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Good work, (y/n)," Steve says. "You're doing amazing."

"Well, it's all thanks to you." I smile. 

"No, no! You've been putting in so much time and effort, and it is just paying off!"

"Still, thank you, Stevie."

"Well, you're welcome, (y/n/n)." 

I smile.

"Hey, I'm going to go shower up. How about we hangout afterwards?" I suggests. 

"Sounds great." Steve replies. 

As I head to my room, I cannot help but smile. Steve and I have been quite good friends for a while now, me helping him get used to modern day life while he helps me train. Although he does not take credit for my improvement, I know the truth; he deserves all the credit. He is a great teacher, and a great friend...and I just know what he would make a great boyfriend, whether that be to me or even some other lucky lady. 

I quickly set up my phone, attached to a speaker, as I hop into the shower now, beginning to play music from my "Star Spangled Stevie" playlist; a list of songs that remind me of Steve. Just as I start to shampoo my hair, the best idea in the world hits me; I should give Steve this playlist, to thank him for everything he has done for me! Maybe I can put it on a cassette tape, which might be a bit old school, but have a soft spot for cassette tapes, CDs and records...maybe because I am kind of an old soul. Well, not as old as Steve's soul, that is.

As soon as I hop out of the shower and get changed, I begin looking through the playlist. I grab a pad of paper and a pen, and begin writing down some of the songs that I want to put. Then I head to my desk, setting up my computer so I can record. I cannot wait to give this to Steve. 

* * *

Once I finish recording, I head out to find Steve. He is lying down on the couch in the common room, reading a book. 

"Hey, nerd." I say, as I sit on the arm of the couch, closest to Steve's head. "How's the studying gong?"

"Well, I was bored!" Steve scoffs. "Because someone said she'd hang out with me, but someone took way too long!"

"I have a feeling I know this someone. Is she from around here?"

Steve chuckles as he now closes his book. He sits up and reaches to place the book on the coffee table. He now looks up at me and smiles. He then wraps his arms around me, hugging me and pulling me down onto the couch.

"Steve!" I laugh and I fall onto his lap and the couch. 

"What?" Steve shrugs. "You took forever to get here! And you said we could hang out."

He now gives me puppy dog eyes and I just roll my eyes in his direction. 

"Shush, you dork." I lightly shove him as I sit up. "Now, how about we watch a movie? Unless you're too occupied with your book."

* * *

About a week after the last training session, it is time for another one! I go to my room, to change and get ready. I then look at my desk, seeing the little silver-wrapped rectangle, with navy blue ribbon. I inhale deeply, trying to calm my nerves, before I grab it. I finished putting all the songs on it, so it is time to give it to Steve. I head to the gym now, where I find Steve is already hitting at one of the boxing bags. He must hear me approaching, because he turns around to face me. He gives me a little smile as he walks over to me. 

"Hey," he says, softly.

"Hey Steve," I smile.

"What's that?" He gestures to the gift. "Do you have to go somewhere? A birthday or something? Because if you do, it's perfect find, we can train some other time!"

"Oh, no...no! It's uh...it's actually a gift for you."

"For...for me?"

"Yeah, you Steve! I just want to thank you for helping me with all this training."

"I said you didn't have to! You did a lot of the work yourself!"

"Well, still. Thank you."

I extend my hand out, holding the little gift. Steve sighs and takes it from me.

"Thank you." He smiles, bashfully. "You really didn't have to, but thank you."

"Are you going to open it?"

"Yes, I'll open it." 

Steve sighs as he opens it, revealing the cassette tape inside. 

"It's nothing much, I know." I say. "But I just have a bunch of songs that, well, remind me of you." 

"Thank you," Steve smiles.

He now flips it over to read the little index, where all of the songs are written.

" _Adore you...Lie to me...All of me..._ " he begins to read out. " _Everything I do..._ "

And that is when it hits me; most of the songs seem to reveal my not so hidden crush! I swallow hard. Steve now looks up at me.

"They're..." Steve pauses, probably noticing the panicked look on my face. "Do you..." 

I do not say anything, since I cannot bring myself to say anything. 

"Are..." He starts again.

"I'm sorry!" I blurt out. "I was just trying to do something nice, to thank you, honestly! They're just songs though! Right? I didn't mea-"

He presses his lips against mine, quieting me. He pulls away just after a minute. 

"Sorry." Steve mumbles out.

"No, you're...you're fine." I reply, still taken by surprise.

"Was that...okay?"

"Yes, it was." 

"Would you want to maybe...go out sometime?"

"I'd really like that, Rogers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you liked this one! :) Feel free to give me some feedback here, or even give me some more requests! (I have a few more in the works, so it might take me a little while to get to yours! But I will!)
> 
> Also feel free to check out the other stories on my account (primarily "But I Need You", which I really enjoy writing and feel a great connection with!).
> 
> Thank you so much for the support and requests! You guys are amazing! :)


	5. Avengers Book Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda begins to take up reading as a hobby but gets frustrated when she cannot discuss the details with anyone else. She decides to start a mandatory team book club, but things don't go as plan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops this one took me a bit longer! But hopefully you liked it :) Feel free to let me know what you guys thought! 
> 
> Also, please leave me requests! I think I only have 1 or 2 more left to write!! And I need requests for this book to work haha! Don't be shy to let me know what you want btw! I am pretty open to what I write (and I will try my best to make sure it turns out good!).

"Nat!" Wanda runs over to Nat, holding a book.

"Yes?" Nat asks.

"Have you read _Looking For Alaska_?" 

"Um...no. I don't really read much, if I'm being honest." 

"Ugh!" 

"Why? What is it?" 

"It's just that I want to talk to someone about the books I read! I already asked Bucky, Sam and Pietro, who all said no, Tony and Bruce have no interest in what I read, and now I came to ask you!"

"Well, how about you check in with Steve? He reads...but I am not sure if he reads what you read." 

"Okay, I'll go do that." 

Wanda now goes to find Steve, who is seated in the common room with a book on his lap.

"Hey, Steve," Wanda smiles. 

Steve looks up from his book and gives her a little smile in response. 

"So, Nat told me you read," Wanda says. 

"I do, yes," Steve gestures to the book. 

"I really doubt it, but you ever read _Looking for_ _Alaska_?"

"Nope."

" _Perks of Being a_ _Wallflower_?" 

"No."

" _The Book_ _Thief_? _The Fault in Our Stars_?"

"Nope! I think those are...younger books? Like not for a 100 year old super soldier."

Steve chuckles. 

"How about _The Outsiders_? That is a kind of more classic-modern book. Or even _The Great Gatsby_ , or _Little Women_."

"I have heard about all of those, I just haven't gotten around to reading them yet." 

"Steve, come on!" Wanda groans. 

Wanda sits down on the couch and then partially lies down across Steve's laps. 

"What is it?" Steve laughs as he places his hand in Wanda's.

"I just want someone to talk to about my books!" Wanda whines. 

Steve smiles at Wanda. 

"Y'know, that's kind of rare." Steve adds. "A kid your age, wanting to read books? Instead of playing video games or something?"

"What can I say? I like reading!" Wanda smiles back at Steve. 

"I have a great idea." Steve smiles. "What book do you want to talk about most?"

"Uh... _The Outsiders._ " 

"Alright, perfect. Then meet me in the conference room next week!" 

* * *

Wanda walks into the conference room and finds the entire team around the table, each with a copy of _The Outsiders_ , in front of them on the table. A smile creeps onto Wanda's face as Steve now stands up from the table and goes over to her. 

"Welcome to your very own book club." Steve says, placing a hand on Wanda's shoulder. "Come, take a seat." 

"Thanks, Steve." Wanda smiles. 

Both her and Steve now take a seat. 

"Alright," Steve starts. "How about we get started then? Wanda? Would you like to start us off?" 

"Um, yeah," Wanda says. "I don't know where to start! Uh...okay okay, how about I start with asking about how Ponyboy's description of each of the characters foreshadow their actions later on?"

"Well," Pietro clears his throat.

"I've got this, Sonic." Sam interrupts. "It's because he described them exactly how they turn out to be."

"That's the stupidest sounding answer I ever heard!" Bucky yells out. 

"Did you even read the book?" 

"Yeah, I did, actually!" 

"So then why don't you tell us about it?"

"I'm not just going to give you the answer!" 

"Okay!" Tony says. "Let's just move on. I've got better things to do than review a high school story."

"No one is saying you have to stay." Wanda adds. "I mean, I certainly don't want to force anyone to stay." 

"Fair enough! Bruce, Rhodey and I have some stuff we were working on in the lab. 

Tony instantly stands up, followed by Bruce and Rhodey, the three now leaving. 

"I'm headed off too!" Sam says. 

Both him and Bucky stand up, which earns a glare from Steve. 

"Actually, it can wait." Bucky replies, pulling Sam back down into the seat. 

"So how about we talk favourite characters?" Nat asks. "I think I'm gonna have to go with Dallas as mine an-"

"What?" Pietro groans. "Sodapop is obviously the best!"

"Really?" Sam scoffs. "Steve Randle, end of story."

"Wow, so maybe he read the book." Bucky replies.

"Shut it, Winter Brat! Who's yours?"

"Johnny...I think his character has a lot of depth and development."

"Well, regardless. You're wrong! Steve Randle held off 4 guys with a broken soda bottle! If that doesn't say something, then I don't know what does!"

"I think I'm happy with my answer."

"You're both wrong." Pietro shakes his head. "Sodapop for the win!"

"Uh, no! Be honest, who would you rather have on your side for a fight?"

"That wasn't th-" Nat is cut off though, by Pietro standing up. 

"Sodapop!" Pietro yells. 

"Yeah, uh hi." Someone says. 

Everyone turns to look at the doorway, finding Tony peaking in. 

"Don't mean to interrupt." Tony continues. "But also, Two-bit, to answer your question."

Tony now walks into the room and takes a seat.

"I thought you didn't want to be here." Sam says. 

"I didn't," Tony replies. "And I still don't, but someone has to do a book report on _The Outsiders_ and refused to do it alone, so I came here with him."

As if on cue, Peter walks in and takes a seat.

"You're kidding," Sam groans.

"So, what are we talking about?" Peter asks, ignoring Sam.

"Favourite characters." Nat asks.

"Oh, easy! Johnny."

"Yes!" Bucky smiles as he now high fives the kid.

"And to think that I was starting to like Buck..." Sam groans. 

"What?"

"I guess Winter Brat is sided with us." Tony smiles. 

"You said Two Bit!" Sam groans out. 

Wanda blinks and the next thing she sees is Sam and Tony now standing opposite of each other, Bucky and Peter between then. Sam has a chair in his hand while Tony has a broomstick (which he got from who knows where!). 

"What are you even doing?" Steve screams out, standing up.

The two now charge at each other, the chair getting throws and Bucky catching it with his metal arm.

"Come on, Cyborg!" Sam groans. "You're supposed to help me!"

"Thought we weren't friends anyways!" Bucky shrugs. 

Sam is now tackles by Tony, Peter shooting managing to shoot a web, which pins Sam and Tony to the floor, half on top of each other. 

"Kid!" Tony groans. "You seriously have that now?"

"I...I always have the webs, Mr. Stark," Peter replies. "Just I carry them around for safe keeping, and you never know when you're gonna need them." 

"Someone get us out!" Sam yells. 

"How do you even get the webs out?" Steve asks, looking at the disaster of a broken chair, snapped broomstick and now, webs. 

"...wait two hours..." Peter mumbles out.

"Two hours!?" Sam asks. 

"God," Tony groans. 

"For once, I'm glad I didn't get...wrapped up in this," Pietro scoffs out. 

"Too soon, Sonic, too soon!" Sam yells. 

"Guess that gives me time to beat your Mario Kart score!" Pietro laughs, now dashing out of the room. 

"Wait, I'll play too!" Peter yells.

"You have homework!" Tony shouts back.

"Which I'll do...later!"

Peter now runs out of the room, leaving Steve, Bucky, Nat and Wanda standing around Sam and Tony.

"And I guess that means book club is over," Bucky shrugs. 

"You're going to wait here!" Sam groans.

"I mean, I'm not tied down..." Bucky smirks, then turns to look at Nat. "Ms. Romanoff, care to accompany me?"

He extends his hand out to her. 

"I think I might go get something to eat somewhere!" Bucky adds. 

"Sounds okay by me, Barnes." Nat replies, taking Bucky's hand before the two go off. 

"And that leaves us." Steve turns to Wanda. "Let's get going?"

"No!" Tony screams in the background.

"Yeah. I think so." Wanda replies. 

The two take their copies of their books, then head out. 

"Hey, you never shared your favourite character." Wanda says as they walk away.

"Well, I think I'd have to go with Darrel." Steve smiles at Wanda.

"He's a protective, older brother, who just wants the best for everyone...kind of reminds me of you."

"That's probably why I like him so much." 

Steve smiles.

"And hey, how about you?" He asks. 

"Although it might be cliché," Wanda sighs. "Ponyboy."

"I think it is quite a good choice." Steve places a hand on Wanda's shoulder.

"Maybe we should have just had the book club together."

"Yeah, 'cause at least we can agree on things, and respect each other's opinions...without starting a war!"


	6. Avengers/Reader - The New Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avengers find the 18 year old reader. Soon enough, the reader's powers are discovered!
> 
> **Keep in mind, I kind of just made up my own timeline! Clint's kids are younger in this, and I wanted to add in Peter, Pietro and Wanda. Peter will be about the same age as the reader, while Wanda nd Pietro will be slightly older!)**

When the quinjet lands, Cap, Sam, Clint and Nat walk off, but with an additional person.

"Who's the kid?" Tony asks Steve, as everyone passes.

"(y/n)," Steve says. "18 years old...and alone."

"Geez." 

"Come on, let's go." 

The two now head inside and find (y/n) seated on the couch, eating some leftover pizza with Natasha and Clint seated on the couch nearby.

"You feeling alright?" Clint asks. 

"I'm okay," (y/n) replies. "Can I just get something to drink?"

"Of course! What would you like?"

"Um...anything is fine, really."

Within a second, a bunch of different drinks are laid out on the coffee table, Pietro now standing nearby. 

"I overhead," Pietro explains. "So I just got you most of what we had. But if there is something else, let me know! And I'm Pietro, by the way."

"Thank you," (y/n) smiles. "I'm (y/n)."

"Pleasure to meet you! Now, I'm going to head out, but if you need anything, feel free to come find me."

(y/n) nods and smiles, just as Pietro exits the room. 

"He's a bit of a quick bastard," Clint laughs. "But he's alright, once you can get past his smart remarks. Or, sometimes, he is actually nice, like he was just now. But hey, how about I show you to a room where you will be staying?"

(y/n) nods and now follows Clint to a room. He opens the door, which reveals that the room is pretty much empty, aside from the bed/ 

"This will be okay," (y/n) says. "It's only one night that I will be here."

"Well, we don't know that." Clint corrects. "I am going to take to Tony and see what's up with him, and let him decide." 

"No, this is enough, really."

"Like I said, it is up to the Tony, and the rest of the team. We might be able to let you stay here for a bit, and do some easy work for us like...organizing papers. Boring stuff, but it'll give you something to do, if you'd like that." 

"That would be nice, but really generous an-"

"Don't say anything else yet! I haven't even gotten to talking with everyone else yet! And it is a group decision!" 

"Okay, I won't say anything else. But thank you, very much."

"No worries, really! I have a few kids of my own, and took on a few of these team members as my kids, and I just want to help you out."

Clint gives (y/n) a little smile as he now heads over to the closet. He opens it up and pulls out a hoodie and a pair of sweatpants; they look to be (y/n)'s size. 

"Here, catch!" Clint says, tossing the clothes towards (y/n).

(y/n) turns towards Clint now and sees that Clint has tossed something. (y/n) pulls their arm up and this creates some kind of forcefield. Clint sees this and lets out a little gasp.

"You have...powers?" Clint asks.

"I...I don't know." (y/n) responds. "I...I didn't know I could do...whatever that was." 

"Okay just...just go back to the main area and hang out with some of the team. I am going to talk to Tony." 

(y/n) nods as Clint now leaves the room. (y/n) takes a minute to try and process what just happened, but cannot. Instead of worrying about it and overthinking, (y/n) decides to leave it up to Clint and heads to the common room. _Clint will take care of it, and so will the rest of the team._ When in the common room, (y/n) finds Pietro, Sam and Bucky there.

"Hey!" Pietro says, after turning and seeing someone has joined them. "We're just playing _Super Smash Bros_...which is ironic because I am smashing these two at the game."

"In your dreams!" Sam scoffs. 

"Want to join us?" Bucky asks. 

"I...I don't think I'll be very good." (y/n) admits. 

"So?" Sam asks. "I don't think any of us are really that great!"

"Yeah, we don't play very often." Bucky adds. "Between missions and training and everything else, we spend what? A couple of hours a week if that!"

"You're already ahead of me with practice." (y/n) replies. "Maybe I'll just sit and watch?"

"No, come on!" Pietro whines. "You have to play, please! We can even switch the game to whatever you want! And plus, if you don't practice, you don't get good!"

"Okay, fine, but only for a bit."

"Deal!"

* * *

"I don't know what you were saying, because you're great at this!" Bucky says, just as (y/n) knocks out his character and wins the round. 

"I guess Pietro was right in persuading me to play!" (y/n) smiles.

"Hey, kid!" Someone says. 

(y/n) turns around and finds a few of the team members now standing behind her. 

"Mind if we take you away from your game?" Tony asks. 

"Yeah, sure." (y/n) says, glancing at Sam, Bucky and Pietro.

The three boys nod, as if signaling that everything is okay. (y/n) now stands up and heads over to Tony, who is standing next to Clint and Nat. Tony leads the group into the elevator. When they arrive at their floor, Tony leads everyone into a meeting room. There, Wanda, Rhodey, Vision, Bruce and Thor are seated around the table. 

"Um...am I in trouble?" (y/n) asks. "Because it seems like I'm in trouble."

"You're not," Wanda smiles, trying to ease (y/n)'s thoughts. 

(y/n) smiles back at Wanda. 

"Why don't you take a seat?" Nat suggests. 

(y/n) nods and sits down in the seat next to Wanda.

"So, Clint told us, about your powers," Rhodey starts. 

"I didn't even know I had them!" (y/n) replies. 

"I know," Bruce now stands up and goes over to the screen at the front of the room. "When we took your vitals, when we first picked you up, I got a chance to run some extra tests. Tony thought it would be best for us to make sure you were completely okay, and I agreed, so that's why I rant them all. Anyways, I found this."

The screen turns on, displaying a picture that (y/n) is not sure of the meaning of. 

"Are those cells?" (y/n) asks.

"They are." Tony now walks over to stand next to Bruce. "There are some irregularities though, which are similar to those we have found in Bucky, and the Maximoffs."

"Meaning?"

"Hydra." Vision says. "Potentially, that is. You having powers does back up that theory though."

"So...what, exactly, does that mean?" (y/n) asks. 

"It means that you have powers!" Thor smiles. 

"Thanks, Asgard," Tony scoffs. "I'm sure that cleared everything up for the kid!" 

"I talked to Tony," Clint continues. "And the rest of the team, like I said I would." 

"And?" (y/n) asks. 

"We want you to stay here, with us. And, if it is okay with you, I want to train you."

"What?" (y/n) smiles, in disbelief. 

"That's not what we agreed on." Nat interrupts (y/n)'s thoughts. 

The smile on (y/n)'s face fades now.

"We agreed we would all help with the training!" Nat adds.

(y/n) smiles again.

"So, what do you say?" Clint now crouches down and places an arm around (y/n). "Would you accept?" 

"Yes, yes!" (y/n) replies. "100% yes!"

* * *

It has been a few months of (y/n) being with the Avengers and everyone has been amazing.

"Sonic! Witchy! Forcefield! Web Boy!" Clint yells, standing in the common room. "Come on, we gotta get going!"

Within a few seconds, Pietro dashes into the room holding Wanda in one arm, (y/n) in the other and Peter on Pietro back.

"I gathered the kids." Pietro laughs. 

"Funny!" (y/n) gives him a playful eyeroll. "How about you go grab our bags?"

Pietro sighs, places everyone down and dashes off. He returns a moment later holding all the bags. 

"Now," Peter smiles. "I'm excited to be going to your home, Clint, to meet your family."

"Me too!" (y/n) adds. 

"They're going to love you two." Clint smiles. "Having more 'older siblings' is really something they'll like." 

Clint places on arm around (y/n) and the other around Peter. Pietro grabs all the bags, as well as holds onto Wanda's hand, and then the three head to the car. They pack up, then get into the car; Clint up front driving with Pietro sitting shotgun and everyone else in the back. Within a few hours they arrive at Clint's farm.

"Alright!" Clint says, as everyone gets out of the car. "We're here!"

(y/n) gets out of the car and stares at the house, while everyone else unpacks the car. Clint looks over at (y/n).

"Hey, kid!" Clint says. 

"Yes?" (y/n) turns around and faces Clint. 

Clint now puts the bags he was holding down and places an arm around (y/n).

"They're going to love you," he whispers out. 

"So you've said." (y/n) sighs. 

"Hey! I can tell you're worried, but don't be. If you're in my work family, you're also part of my home family. So welcome to the Bartons' house kid!"

(y/n) scoffs and now gives Clint a hug.

"Thank you," (y/n) mumbles out. "For everything."

"Eh, no worries." Clint smiles and hugs (y/n) back. "Now, let's go inside!"

As soon as they open the door, two kids coming running towards them; Cooper and Lila.

"Daddy!" Lila smiles as she runs into Clint's arms, him picking her up. 

With his other arm, he wraps it around Cooper.

"Hey you two," Clint laughs. 

"And you brought Wanda!" Lila yells.

"And Pietro!" Cooper smiles.

The kids now go over to Pietro and Wanda before turning to Peter and (y/n).

"Remember I was telling you two about Peter and (y/n)?" Clint asks the kids.

They nod, smiles across their faces.

"Come!" Lila grabs onto their hands. "I want to show you my room!"

With that, Peter and (y/n) are dragged off by Lila. Meanwhile, Wanda and Pietro have seated themselves on the couch, Wanda holding Nathaniel, while Cooper talks to Pietro about his latest video game. Clint now goes over to Laura, who is in the kitchen, and presses a kiss to her cheek.

"You know what we have to do now?" Laura asks him.

"Not even a 'hi, honey, i missed you.'" Clint scoffs, jokingly.

"Hi honey, I missed you," Laura rolls her eyes. "But we need add them to our fa-"

"I know, and I've got it all set up for after dinner."

* * *

After finishing dinner, Clint gathers everyone in the den, where a tripod is set up in front of the couch.

"What's that for?" Peter asks.

"Well," Clint says, looking a Laura.

She nods, as if to reassure him.

"When the Maximoffs first joined the team," Clint starts. "I kind of took them here, and got them acquainted with my family. They managed to fit right in, and basically became two more kids to me. And, now that you and (y/n) are the new 'kids' to the team, I'd like to do the same for you. So with that being said, care to join us to update our family picture?"

Peter and (y/n) look at each other, smiling. Then they look back at Clint, nodding. They both stand up and go over to Clint, hugging him tightly. Peter and (y/n) have gotten very close to each other, since they are the two youngest on the team, and Clint has gotten close to the two kids by taking them under his wing. He has been training a lot with (y/n) and a bit with Peter, but usually takes the two out and spends time with them. Overall, they have a close bond with each other, as well as the Maximoffs, and Clint feels like it is time to make it more 'official' that they are really part of his family.

"Now, let's take the picture before you get all teary-eyed, Old Man," Pietro teases. 

Clint rolls his eyes as everyone gathers on the couch. Clint and Laura sit in the middle, Laura holding Nathaniel. Then, Cooper is sat next to his mom with Lila sitting on her dad's lap. Wanda is next to Cooper with Pietro seated on the arm of the chair, and (y/n) next to Clint. Peter sets up the camera and puts the time on, then rushes to sit next to (y/n).

"Smile everyone!" Clint announces. 

Everyone does just that and the picture is taken. (y/n) turns to Clint.

"Thank you," (y/n) smiles at him.

Clint smiles back.

"Hey, what else is family for?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I had a lot of ideas for this request, hence why it was completed before some of my other requests (don't worry, I'm getting to those too!) I hope you guys liked it!! I really enjoyed writing it and decided to add a SUPER fluff ending (I just thought it would be fitting)!
> 
> Anyways...I think this will be the last update of 2020! So this year has been really crazy, but I just want to say thanks to all of you!! Thank you so so much, you're all amazing!! You have really been a positive part of my year and, I really appreciate all of the support and feedback! :) It really does mean so much to me that I was able to get so much positivity for my writing! I hope I have been able to help you (even slightly) through this crazy time, by writing about some of your favourite characters and giving you something to look forward to! I am looking forward to continuing to write for you throughout 2021!
> 
> As always, feel free to comment if you have more requests, or leave feedback, and potentially check out some of my other work if you're interested :) See you (or write to you haha) next year!!


	7. Steve/Reader - It's You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark_Phoenix20 requested a Steve x reader angst, but with a happy ending (I do not want to give too much away!)

_Looks like he's happy...again._ (y/n) thinks, seeing Steve with Sharon in the common room. 

Steve is too distracted by Sharon; smiling and laughing at...whatever it is she is saying. (y/n) has to go into the common room, in order to walk by and go to the screening room to watch a movie with Nat. (y/n) inhales deeply, calming herself down, then goes into the room.

"Hey, (y/n)," Steve says.

(y/n) does not even respond to him and instead walks past, walking straight into the screening room. Natasha turns around and smiles at (y/n), but the smile quickly fades.

"Hey, you okay?" Nat asks, seeming concerned.

"It's just...Steve," (y/n) sighs and takes a seat next to Nat.

"Again?"

"Him and Sharon...I can't..."

"Breathe."

Nat stands up and places a hand on (y/n)'s cheek as she crouches down. She knows that (y/n) has been getting really worked up about Steve ever since he started seeing Sharon, and she is trying everything to help her through it. They have never really been that close, but they have always been on good terms. Even with the limited time they spend together, (y/n) managed to develop a crush on Steve, which was not very secretive at all! And in fact, it was more than a crush...way more. But despite that, Steve did not notice and has not noticed! 

"I love him..." (y/n) mumbles out, trying to hold back tears. "A lot."

"I know you do." Nat sighs, feeling horrible that (y/n) is going through such a heartbreak.

"But I can't have him."

Nat wraps her arms around (y/n), who has begun crying.

"Maybe you should try talking to hi-" 

"No." (y/n) cuts her off. "He...he can't know. He's the reason I'm here, and the last thing I need is for our relationship to be awkward."

"Then...what would you like to do?"

"Stop loving him."

* * *

A few days later, (y/n) has one-on-one training...with Steve. The two have not even seen each other since (y/n) saw Steve and Sharon together, which is very out of the ordinary for the two since their rooms are just a few doors down from each other! If things were not awkward before, they might get awkward now! Or perhaps (y/n) will just fall more in love with him. Whatever the case is, it probably will not be good. Despite creating scenarios, (y/n) pushes them aside and heads to the gym, where Steve already is. 

"Hey," Steve says. "Been a while."

"Yeah, hey," (y/n) barely looks at him, hoping that creating distance will help.

Silence goes between the two.

"Is everything okay?" Steve asks, sounding frustrated. 

"I don't know." (y/n) responds, coldly. "Is it?"

"I...I don't know. That's why I asked."

"Well, okay."

"You still didn't answer me though."

"Do I have to?"

"Clearly, something is wrong."

"Wow, good job, Sherlock Holmes! You cracked the case!"

"You can't just expect me to know what's wrong!" Steve replies. "If you have a problem, say it now!"

"Sharon..." (y/n) scoffs out, barely in a mumble.

"Sharon?"

 _Shit._ (y/n) thinks. _I didn't mean for him to hear._

"How is Sharon the problem?" Steve asks.

"It's...complicated." (y/n) sighs out.

"Look, Sharon has done nothing wrong!" Steve scoffs out. "She's from S.H.I.E.L.D., and she's good people! I trust her, other agents trust her, so you should trust her to! She's had my back before, and I know if it comes down to it, she'll have my back again."

"Yeah, I know but it's just...I..." (y/n) pauses.

"What?"

"Never mind!" 

"What is it?" Steve asks, noticing the change in expression.

"Nothing." (y/n) chokes out.

Before Steve can further question it, (y/n) has already run out of the room. 

* * *

"I can't do this," (y/n) sobs, curled up on Nat's bed. 

"I know it's hard," Nat sighs, stroking (y/n)'s back. "But you're going to be okay."

Just then, there is a knock at the door and Wanda walks in, holding a mug of tea. 

"Hey," Wanda smiles, trying to boost (y/n)'s mood. "I noticed you were upset, and I thought this could help."

"Thank you," (y/n) sniffles and sits up, taking the tea from Wanda.

Wanda and Nat now seat themselves on either side of (y/n).

"Is this about Steve?" Wanda asks.

(y/n) nods, hesitantly.

"You shouldn't let him continue to hurt you," Wanda says. "But I know that is easier said than done, and I know it's hard. We're here for you though, and you can get through this."

"I don't know," (y/n) mumbles out while taking a sip of tea. "I just...I like him, a lot. And it's selfish, but I don't want to see him with anyone else."

"That's why I said you should talk to him," Nat places an arm around (y/n). "Steve is very reasonable, but you need to tell him what you're feeling, so you can get closure."

(y/n) swallows hard but nods, agreeing and accepting what Nat and Wanda have said. 

"I'll...I'll do it after the mission that's tomorrow." (y/n) says. "I want time to gather my thoughts and feelings, and prepare what I will say. Plus, I should probably not worry so much about Steve, and focus on the mission."

* * *

(y/n) leaves early in the morning for her mission with Nat, Clint, and Sam, so early that the typical 'goodbyes' are skipped over. Steve usually sees everyone off before a mission, (y/n) included. Those few moments when Steve says 'goodbye' and wishes (y/n) well really make the mission better, and seem to 'add some luck'. (y/n) smiles just thinking about Steve as she sits in the back of the quinjet.

"Wipe that smile off your face," Sam scoffs at (y/n).

"What?" (y/n) zones back in. 

"Thinking of Steve?"

"Wha-psh...no! Why would I be doing that I-"

(y/n) sees the smirk on Sam's face and sighs.

"Yeah, I was thinking of Steve." (y/n) admits. 

"Well, get your head in the game." Clint laughs from the front seat. "You can thirst over Steve after we finish!"

* * *

"Where's Tony? And Bruce?" Nat screams, running back into the Avengers facility.

"We're right here!" Bruce runs over to Nat just as Clint and Sam carry (y/n) out of the quinjet. 

"What happened?" Steve asks, now running over to the group.

"She got hit pretty bad," Nat tells Steve as everyone now heads to the infirmary-lab. "Knocked out..."

"Is she okay?" 

"We're trying to figure that out!"

"Let me see h-"

"No." 

Nat turns around, stopping Steve from coming. 

"Let's let Bruce and Tony do their thing." Nat says. "We'll just stay out of the way, and they'll fix her up."

Steve just watches as everyone except Nat walks off. As soon as they leave, Steve shakes his head.

"It's my fault." Steve chokes out. 

"No, Steve," Nat says.

"I had to be an idiot...we ended on bad terms. I had gotten mad at her, for not trusting Sharon...but I think there was something more bothering her. Still, it was bad terms, Nat!"

"Don't do this to yourself, don't beat yourself up."

"I acted like a douche, Nat!" Steve practically screams. "Meanwhile, I really do care about (y/n)!"

"I know," Nat places a hand on his cheek, trying to calm him down.

"Nat, I...I love (y/n), like genuinely love! And what if the last thing I said was that argument we had an-"

"No!" Nat cuts him off. "(y/n) is though and will pull through."

"No, Nat, I don't just like (y/n). I'm in love with (y/n)."

Nat pauses and smiles slightly, somewhat already knowing about Steve's feelings, but liking the confirmation of it being said out loud. 

"Everything is going to work itself out," Nat sighs. "Just promise me one thing."

"What?" Steve asks.

"You can't just hold everything in...tell (y/n) how you feel when everything is back to normal."

* * *

Over the past few weeks, Steve has been spending some time with (y/n), just like he is doing today. He feels bad about the way they left off and feels extremely guilty. (y/n) still has not woken but, Steve is willing to wait. He is not happy about how everything was left off, and ever though Nat said not to blame himself, Steve is doing just that. Currently, Steve is sitting next to the bed, reading a book. Just then, there is movement and realizes that (y/n) is waking up.

"(y/n)!" Steve says, as tears rush to his eyes.

"Wha-what happened?" (y/n) blinks hard.

"You...you were hurt! I don't know what you did, but you were out, for a few weeks. I've been so worried about you an-"

"I'm sorry, about how I acted before." 

(y/n) swallows hard, trying to not cry.

"I was the one who acted poorly." Steve replies. "If I'm being honest, it is because I was trying to hide that..."

Steve sighs, taking hold of one of (y/n)'s hands in his own. 

"I love you, (y/n)," Steve continues. "I am in love with you, and I haven't been honest with my feelings. I just had to be honest with you because I...I don't want to regret saying nothing an-"

Before he can finish speaking, (y/n) leans up and presses a kiss to his lips, shutting him up. 

"I feel the same way," (y/n) smiles against Steve's lips. 

Steve smiles and kisses (y/n) again. 

"No way," Steve laughs slightly and sits down in the bed, next to (y/n).

"Yes way," (y/n) smiles and learns against Steve's shoulder. 

Steve continues to hold on (y/n)'s hand, tightly, as there is quiet between them.

"I guess I need to take you out, when you get better," Steve smiles.

"I guess you do," (y/n) smiles as she looks at the doorway. 

There, Natasha is just peaking through, a sly smirk across her face. 

_And thank you Nat._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you liked this one! I had some fun writing it!!
> 
> I don't know if it was EXTREME angst or fluff, but still, I hope everyone liked this! :)
> 
> As always, please let me know what your thoughts are and feel free to leave me more requests! Thanks so much for the support!! :)


	9. Wanda/Reader - Quidditch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sonnyshoran requested a Hogwarts AU, with Wanda and the reader!

"And everyone remember, we have a game this afternoon," Oliver says to the team.

"Who are we playing?" (y/n) asks, as she grabs her broom to head to the exit. 

"Oh, you're going to be pleased with this; Slytherin." 

(y/n) groans.

"It is just a showcase, why can't we play Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw?" (y/n) asks. 

"Because everyone likes to see Slytherin and Gryffindor play! come on (y/n). Brighten up!" Oliver gives her a little nudge.

"Brighten up? How am I supposed to brighten up when I know that we're playing Slytherin?"

"Worried about that beater?"

"I mean, I wouldn't say worried. Just I'm...not particularly excited..."

"You'll be fine. Now, just go rest up so you're ready to go for the game! We need our star chaser ready to go."

(y/n) just nods and heads back to the Gryffindor common room, thinking only about the match. Last year was (y/n)'s first time on the team, and it was not her best experience, especially with Slytherin's new beater; Wanda Maximoff. She is in the same year as (y/n), and the two had seen each other around before Quidditch but they never really talked. As soon as it was time for their first ever game though, the two instantly built up a rivalry. Wanda always went at (y/n), who still managed to be the star scoring player of the year! Despite this though, there was a number of injuries she obtained, most of which being minor ones though.

Overall, it was mostly, well, annoying! And hard to deal with, especially when her teammates got off with out anything! Even if she didn't have the ball, there was still a high chance of Wanda deciding to go after (y/n), which was extremely frustrating though. When she arrives at the common room, (y/n) inhales deeply. 

_Let's just get ready for the game and mentally prep!_ (y/n) thinks to herself. _I'm sure things won't be that bad this time around..._

* * *

(y/n) is waiting in the change room, sitting on the bench. She looks up and finds Oliver not too far away from her.

"You coming?" He asks. "Or would you rather miss the game?"

"I'm coming," (y/n) sighs. 

She grabs her broom and follows Oliver, as well as the rest of the team, out to the Quidditch pitch. She hops on her broom and starts flying. 

"Welcome to the opening pre-season showcase game!" The announcer says. "For today's matchup, we have Slytherin and Gryffindor!" 

_You got this._ (y/n) thinks to herself as she flies around. _Hey, would you look at that! Maximoff isn't even here! Maybe she transferred schools, or decided to take the year off of Quidditch. You're fine!_

As if on cue, (y/n) sees Wanda fly right in front of her. 

"Oh hey, (y/l/n)" Wanda smiles. "It's been a while! How have you been?"

 _Shit,_ (y/n) mentally curses herself _. I really jinxed it._

Instead of responding she just ignores Wanda, figuring it is just better to not pay any attention to their rivalry. 

"Well that isn't nice," Wanda half pouts. 

(y/n) scoffs as everyone is called to start the game now. 

"I want a clean game!" Madam Hooch says. 

With that, the balls are thrown out and the game begins! (y/n) instantly sees on of her teammates catch the quaffle.

"Take it!" Her teammate yells.

Her teammate now tosses the quaffle to her. (y/n) catches it and speeds to the hoops quickly. She sees a bludger headed her way from the corner of her eyes. 

_It must be from Wanda._ (y/n) thinks. 

She dodges it and throws the ball through the hoop and gets her team 10 points! The crowd cheers loudly about the points scored. Slytherin now gets possession of the quaffle so (y/n) retreats back to her side of pitch. It does not take long for the Slytherins to lose possession though, the quaffle going straight into (y/n)'s grasp. She takes it and begins to fly, but before she can get far, she feels something hit, causing her to spin on her broom and almost drop the quaffle. When she regains her balance and turns upright, she realizes it was Wanda who hit her with a bludger.

"Hey, (y/l/n)," Wanda smiles, from a few feet behind.

"Ugh," (y/n) groans, turning to look forwards again "Of course it was you!"

"Hey, what does that mean?" 

"I'm not going to let you distract me, Maximoff!" (y/n) huffs, turning to face Wanda for a quick moment. 

She now turns back around and begins heading towards the Slytherin hoops, hoping to score again. Before she can get too far, she is completely knocked off her broom and begins falling.

* * *

(y/n) opens her eyes and finds that she is lying in a hospital bed. She blinks a few times, trying to remember what happened. 

"(y/n)!" Oliver smiles, standing up from the chair next to the bed. 

"Wh-what happened?" (y/n) asks, rubbing her eyes and letting them adjust to the light. 

"You fell off your broom during the Quidditch match. You feeling alright?"

"I...I think so, yeah. How long have I been out?"

"A couple of days."

"Shit. That's a while. Did we at least win?"

"We did, yes. By 10 points actually, so I'd like to believe that the credit goes to you."

"I was knocked out in the first couple of minutes."

"Still, that doesn't change my mind; you got the first points, so credit goes to you. But hey, I'm going to leave you to rest. Sound good?"

"Sounds good, yeah."

"And once I am done with class, I'll come back to visit you. Maybe I can bring you some more treats."

Oliver gestures to all of the treats on the side table.

"Or maybe you can help me eat them." (y/n) half laughs. 

"Don't worry," Oliver smiles. "Once I tell the team you're awake, they'll be so excited to see you...mostly because they know you have so many sweets!"

Oliver gives (y/n) once last smile before he heads out of the room now. (y/n) looks at the side table, closely examining the treats, which include _Chocolate Frogs_ , _Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans_ , and _Honeydukes chocolates_.In addition to that, there are some books and notes people have left. (y/n) smiles. Just as she is about to read some of the letters, someone walks in. She looks over and finds someone unexpected; Wanda Maximoff.

"Coming here to see if you completely killed me?" (y/n) scoffs and rolls her eyes. "Well, I'll save you the time; I'm alive."

"I actually came to make sure you were okay," Wanda replies.

"Yea, sure."

"I'm serious!"

"Weren't you the one who hit me off of my broom in the first place?"

"It wasn't me! It was Marcus Flint."

"Wow, nice lie! Even I know he's not even a beater!"

"He took the bat from me, when I was basically right behind you. Then someone tossed him a bludger. I swear I'm not lying."

"Yeah, sure."

Silence goes between them.

"Can I sit?" Wanda asks, gesturing to the chair. 

"Can I stop you?" (y/n) scoffs. 

Wanda sighs and takes a seat on the chair.

"Can we please clear the air between us?" Wanda asks. 

"You're just saying this because you're trying to trick me!"

Without warning, Wanda leans over to (y/n) and presses a kiss to her cheek, which shuts her up.

"Did...did you..." (y/n) trails off.

"I did, yes." Wanda smiles. "Are we good? Please? I don't think quiddich of all things should come between a potential friendship."

"Agreed." (y/n) smiles. "But if you betray me, I swear, I'l-"

"I won't. Pinky promise?"

Wanda sticks out her hand and extends her pinky. (y/n) stares at if for a while, then does the same thing, the two intertwining their pinkies together.

"Care for some sweets?" (y/n) smiles. "It's way too much for me."

"I think I'd like that." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update! 
> 
> I have been kind of extra busy, so there will be slower updates for now (things should get back to normal in February though! Just January is a bit busy!). I had to get this request done though because WANDAVISION IS OUT FRIDAY!! I am so excited, Wanda is one of my favourite (if not, my favourtie) character!
> 
> Anyways I hope you liked this one! I had a lot of fun writing it! :) as always, let me know what you thought and feel free to leave some requests (which I will get to ASAP!) 
> 
> Also...please feel free to check out my other works! I have a Wanda Maximoff x Original character one (which I am still working on, but I have not updated in a little bit just because of time!). I also have a "One Shot" story for "The Office" (which I enjoyed writing!).
> 
> Finally, I am going to add a Chicago PD story! I have recently been watching the show and I love it!! I found some comfort characters in there, and I am going to create an original character (I have a very rough idea/draft of it, so let's see what happens!). Let me know what you think about that! 
> 
> Thanks for all of the patience and support, you guys are amazing :)


	10. Natasha/Reader - Jealous Much?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A requested shot for Natasha/Reader, where Nat and the reader aren't together, but something happens to get Nat jealous

"Hey, kid," Steve smiles as he walks past (y/n)'s bedroom.

"Do you really call everyone that?" (y/n) sighs, looking up from the book she was reading. 

"I kind of do, yea," Steve half laughs as he now leans against the doorframe. 

"What was it that you need though?"

"I was just wondering if you were ready for Tony's party."

"Ugh, that thing is still on?" 

"It is, yeah. And if things go as planned...you and Na-"

"Steve, no. Nope!"

"What? Don't you like her?"

"I..."

(y/n) sighs. 

"I don't know." (y/n) continues. "I do, but then again I don't! One minute, she is all over me, and flirting. The next, she's flirting with someone else! I guess that's just how Nat is, so I can't be bothered if she is just a...a naturally flirty person! I don't want to get lead on and then get hurt." 

"I know what you mean," Steve replies. "But the way she looks at you?"

"Flirting...she's just a charismatic person, so that comes off as her flirting."

"I don't know about that...I mean, I've seen Nat flirt before an-"

"No. I really, really can't be bothered to hear this. The last thing I need is to get hurt."

"Sorry, sorry." 

(y/n) looks somewhat frustrated now, and Steve picks up on this.

"You okay?" Steve asks. 

"I'll be okay."

"Hey, how about I accompany you to the part tonight? I promise that I'll keep you company and look out for you, so you won't have to worry about not having anyone!"

"That would be lovely." 

* * *

(y/n) gets ready for the party, which does not take too long. With everything that happened and her mind still racing with thoughts about Natasha, she decides that it is best to go with her gut and chooses to wear her favourite outfit. Just as (y/n) finishes getting ready, there is a knock at the bedroom door. (y/n) opens it and finds Steve wearing a nice dress shirt, a nice pair of black pants and some black shoes. 

"Wow," Steve smiles. "You look amazing."

"Thanks Steve." (y/n) smiles.

"Now, shall we get going?" 

"I think we shall." 

With that, Steve leads (y/n) up to the top floor of the Avengers facility, where the party is being held. When they arrive, they find most of the team, as well as many other people, there. The two go over to the couch and take a seat with the rest of the team. 

"Rogers, (y/l/n)!" Tony smiles at them. "Great to have you here with us."

"Pleasure to be here." (y/n) smiles. 

Everyone begins engaging in conversation, which is perfectly find with (y/n), who cannot help but think about Natasha. Nat still has not arrived after about half an hour, so (y/n) decides to get a drink for herself. There is only so long that can be spent waiting for Nat and hoping that she will notice (y/n). (y/n) stands up.

"Anyone want something to drink?" (y/n) asks.

"Oh, a server now?" Tony asks. "In that case, I'll take a scotch, on the rocks." 

"Fair enough, anyone else?"

A few people chime in, asking for beers. (y/n) now goes over to the bar, ordering a scotch, some beers and then her drink of choice, a (drink). As she stands, waiting for the drink, a guy comes next to her.

"That all for you?" He asks.

"No," (y/n) chuckles, turning to look at him. "I just ended up taking the drink order for my friends." 

"In that case, might I offer to help you?" 

(y/n) purses her lips together. 

"Sure." She smiles. 

The bartender places the drinks down on the couther, so (y/n) and the guy grab them. They then walk over to the group and find that Natasha has now arrived. She is seated on one of the chairs. (y/n) glances at her, but quickly looks away. 

"So," (y/n) now turns to the man who helped her bring the drinks over. 

"Don't worry, I'll be out of your way," he smiles. 

"I was actually going to invite you to stay a while, but if you must go..." 

"No, no. I'll stay...if that's what you'd like." 

The guy smiles and sits down in the empty seat next to (y/n).

"I'm Liam," the guy smiles.

"Oh, and I'm (y/-"

"I know. Well, I mean, everyone knows you. I mean, not in a...creepy way." 

(y/n) chuckles. 

"Just how could we not know the newest, and most stunning, Avenger?" Liam smiles.

"Wow, flattery," (y/n) replies. 

"I just mean to compliment you." Liam shrugs. "But seriously, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Like wise, Liam."

(y/n) extends her hand out, which Liam takes. He places a kiss on it, as a greeting, causing (y/n) to blush slightly. 

* * *

It has been a few hours at the party. Liam and (y/n) have been talking for a lot of that time, or just sitting together, listening to conversation. (y/n) now excuses herself from the conversation and heads to the washroom. Once she arrives there, she checks to make sure there is no one else there. (y/n) finds no one there and now looks at herself in the mirror. She quickly washes her hands, trying to keep herself calm. She is somewhat worried still, about the situation with Nat but realizes she cannot stress out over it. (y/n) now looks back up at herself, in the mirror, and forces a smile. It seems to work though and now she feels ready to go out and face everyone once more. Just as she reaches for the door though, it swings open, almost hitting her. 

"He-" (y/n) is about to say, somewhat angerly. 

She notices it is Nat though, and stops herself from finishing. 

"Hi," Nat says, coldly. 

Nat heads over to the sink, washing her hands. (y/n) now turns to leave once she realizes Nat does not want to engage in conversation.

"So this Liam guy..." Nat scoffs out.

"What about him?" (y/n) turns around to face Nat again. 

"Who is he?"

"A new friend, that's all."

"Hm, okay."

Nat does not say anything more so (y/n) takes the chance to leave. She heads back over to Liam now, somewhat upset about the encounter with Nat. 

"Come on," (y/n) now grabs Liam by the arm.

"Wha- why?" Liam asks, standing up and following her. 

"Let's dance," (y/n) smiles as she heads over to the middle of the crowded dance floor with him. 

Liam does not seem bothered by this though, and smiles. After the two get more comfortable, Liam places his hands on (y/n)'s sides, but (y/n) lowers them, moving it towards her hips. She loosely wraps her arms around his neck and smiles. More and more people end up turning their attention to (y/n), excited to have an Avenger alongside them. (y/n) moves between everyone, taking a minute to dance with them, almost in a flirtatious way. As she continues dancing and mingling, a few of the people offer to buy her drinks, which she eagerly accepts and heads over to the bar to have. 

* * *

The Avenger spends the next few hours dancing and drinking with strangers. The party is now wrapping up, and just the team is left. (y/n) is lying on the couch, somewhat tipsy from all of the drinks she had. Steve sees this and sighs.

"Hey, Nat?" Steve calls for her.

"Yeah?" Nat says, walking towards Steve. 

"Can you bring (y/n) to her room?" Steve asks. "I would, but I just...y'know."

Steve feels like Nat would be a better help, especially considering they are both girls. 

"I can do that, yeah." Nat says. 

She goes over to (y/n) and puts her arm over her shoulder, to half carry her. 

"Come on," Nat sighs.

"I'm perfectly find Natasha," (y/n) slurs out. "Feel better than ever."

"Yeah, sure," Nat rolls her eyes at the two walk over to the elevator. 

They both get inside, (y/n) leaning on Nat for support. Neither says anything. They get to the floor with the rooms and head to (y/n)'s. Nat opens the door and (y/n) stumbles in, landing on her bed. She giggles as she lies down, head on the pillows. 

"What's on your arm?" Nat asks, seeing what looks like black ink. "You don't have tattoos."

(y/n) now looks down at her arm and laughs. Nat also comes over and takes (y/n)'s arm, to get a better look.

"People gave me their numbers." (y/n) laughs, 

"So what? You just...went and flirted with everyone?" Nat asks. 

"I was just dancing!" (y/n) replies, still smiling. 

"Yeah, sure." Nat groans as she stands up and begins to walk away. 

"Hey where are you going?" 

"Out of here."

"From what I understood, Steve told you to take care of me."

"Well, maybe you can use one of those numbers! I'm sure someone else would be so happy to help you." 

"Nat, come on!" (y/n) half laughs, thinking Nat is joking. "You know their just strangers!"

"Just strangers?"

Nat turns around and looks at (y/n). She sighs and shakes her head.

"Not the impression you gave them!" Nat yells back. "Now they all think you want them! Do you have any idea what you've done, (y/n/n)?"

"Why should you care anyways?" (y/n) half yells back. "Not like it's your problem what I do!"

"But come on, (y/n)! You know better!"

"I don't really care though, Nat!" 

(y/n) now stands up, grinding her teeth together. 

"I get to choose what I want to do." (y/n) continues, snarling the words at Nat. "And if I want to flirt with everyone person and, collect phone numbers and drinks, I will!" 

Nat goes silent. She just shakes her head, not getting any words out and turns to leave.

"What? Things not going your way, so you have to take off?" (y/n) mocks Nat. "You have some sort of idea for how I should turn out? Kinda sounds hypocritical, coming from someone who would seduce her enemies!"

Nat now turns around now, facing (y/n), who can now see a certain fire in Nat's eyes making them seem dark green; full of envy and jealously. (y/n) stands there, her mouth slightly open, shocked by Nat's expression. Nat now approaches (y/n). She places her hand on (y/n)'s cheek, causing (y/n) to tense up.

"My idea for things," Nat starts, speaking softly. "Was for you to be having drinks with me...dancing with me..."

"Wha-" (y/n) mumbles out.

Nat moves closer to (y/n)'s lips, them not just inches apart. 

"Kissing me, perhaps." Nat smiles, softly.

"You...you like me?" (y/n) chokes out.

"Ever since you pinned me at training a few months ago. And the way that 'Liam' and everyone else was all over you tonight..."

Nat lets out a light 'tsk'. 

"Very disgusting to see," Nat sighs. "So maybe..."

Nat now distances her self from (y/n).

"Maybe when you're all sober in the morning." Nat continues. "We can talk about it."

Nat smirks in (y/n) direction one last time before gesturing to the cabinet. She goes through it and pulls out some clothes; PJs and tee shirts. Nat then helps (y/n) changes, and changes into some clothes herself. Then the two get into bed. (y/n) cuddles up under the blankets but Nat pulls (y/n) onto herself, gently stroking her hair. 

"Jealous Nat," (y/n) laughs. 

"I just want what I want," Nat smiles. "Especially when they don't deserve you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Hopefully you like this one :) I had some fun writing it! I took insperation from the request, but also kind of change it up a little bit! 
> 
> Also, I just changed classes (semester 2), so I am less busy right now! Feel free to give me some requests you'd like to see! And please check out my other stories too! (The Wanda x Original Character one mainly, which I am currently editing because the last few chapters are not my favourites). 
> 
> Thank you for all of your support and patience! I hope to update soon! :)


	11. Peter Park x Reader - The Spiderboy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets Tony's daughter and starts to catch feelings...but what will happen when Tony starts to get protective?

"You ready kid?" Tony asks, as Peter gets out of the car.

"Y-Yeah, I am." Peter says, still shocked by the building in front of him.

The Avengers Facility! Peter knew it existed, but is still very surprised by it, especially because he has the honour of behind here! He quickly grabs his backpack and swings it over his shoulder. He then attempts to go to the trunk, to grab the rest of his things, but Tony stops him.

"Let Happy get those for you," Tony says. "Just come inside and meet everyone, okay?"

"Really?" Happy groans but still goes to grab Peter's stuff. 

Peter now follows Tony into the facility, in awe about the surroundings still. 

"So...who stays here?" Peter asks. 

"Most of the team," Tony replies. "Y'know, Cap, Nat, Bruce, Thor, Vision, Wanda, Pietro, Sam, Rhodey...then Clint and I come and go. But I will be staying her for the next little bit with Pep and (y/n)."

"Who's (y/n)?" Peter asks. 

"Oh, my daughter."

"I...didn't know you had a daughter, Mr. Stark."

"Well, Pep and I agreed to not take her into the public eye, especially when she was younger. But if she chooses to be an Avenger, which I am highly discouraging, then we'll see...but she is quite insistent on helping the team."

"Oh, okay."

"You'll meet her today though, so just...be nice."

Peter nods as the two get into the elevator. The ride up to the main floor is quiet, Peter still taking everything in. He has grown up admiring the Avengers and they were always his heroes, so he still finds it hard to believe that they would want him on the team! Regardless of that though, Peter tries to focus. He has already met most of the team, before, in Germany...but that is when they were all on different sides. The elevator stops at one of the floors and Tony leads Peter out, into the common room. He looks around and finds just about all of the Avengers sitting around.

"Hey, everyone!" Tony announces, causing everyone to face him and Peter. "I'm sure some of you remember the Spider-ling."

"S-Spider-Man." Peter corrects, smiling slightly and waving. 

"Anyways, he's going to be staying her for a bit! Given that it is summer, I was able to take this kid for a while, so let's train him, okay?" 

"Sounds good." Steve says, as he approaches Peter. "Pleasure to meet you again, Queens."

"Thanks, Captain." Peter smiles. 

"I'm sure you remember most of them?" 

Steve gestures to everyone else and Peter nods. 

"Yeah, I do." Peter replies. 

"Great." Tony says. "So now that you know everyone how about we show you to your room?"

"Alright! Sounds good to me."

Just as they are about to head up to Peter's room, a younger girl comes dashing down the hallway and bumps into Tony.

"Shit. Sorry dad." She says. 

"Hey, kiddo, what did I say?" Tony asks.

"Watch the language because Steve doesn't like it, I know." 

"No...well, yes but also, no! Be on time next time, okay?"

"Yes, of course. Just I got caught up in the lab an-"

"It's fine. You didn't miss us yet though. This is Peter."

The two now turn towards Peter, who stands with his jaw hanging open, staring at (y/n).

"Peter?" Tony attempts to snap him out of it.

"Yeah, yeah," Peter shakes his hand and extends his hand out to shake (y/n)'s. "I'm Peter...Peter Parker." 

"I'm (y/n) Stark," (y/n) smiles as she places her hand in Peter's. "It is nice to meet you, Mr. Parker." 

"Likewise."

The two stand there for a moment, just holding onto each other's hands and staring into each other's eyes. It does not take too much longer for Tony to place his hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Let's go," Tony reminds him.

"I'll...I'll see you later," Peter says, pulling his hand away from (y/n).

With that, Tony leads Peter out of the common room and down the hallway, where they take the stairs up to the floor with Peter's bedroom.

"What was that?" Tony questions Peter.

"What was what?" Peter asks. 

Tony sighs and shakes his head. 

"If anything starts to happen between you and (y/n), you're done!" Tony says. 

"What?" Peter somewhat gasps out. "No, no. Why would you even say that, Mr. Stark?"

"I'm just warning you," Tony shrugs. "Anyways, let me finish showing you to your room."

* * *

It has been a couple of weeks that Peter has been at the Avengers Facility and Tony gives him daily schedules. Not just training schedules but fully detailed schedules about what he will be doing down to the second! But Peter figures that is routine, right? When you are on a team like the Avengers, you have to be organized and have to keep your day planned out. On this particular morning, Peter is training with Steve, Sam and Bucky. Currently, they are taking a water break, so Peter decides to make some small talk.

"So, how's everyone else doing?" Peter asks.

"I mean, you could ask them," Sam replies.

"Well, I mean, I was just wondering, especially because I haven't see half the team in weeks...like Pietro...or Nat...or (y/n)..."

"You gotta make a point of finding them and asking them yourself, kid!" 

"But I...I don't have the time to! With all of the things Mr. Stark is putting on my schedule, I am constantly busy and barely see half the team an-"

"Hold on, did you say schedule?" Bucky asks. 

"Yeah...why?" 

"Like...training schedule?" 

"Daily schedule. Like today, I have training with you guys, after this I have to get fitted for a new Spider-Man suit, then lunch, then Mr. Stark needs me to help in the lab, then run errands an-"

"Okay we get the idea," Sam cuts him off. 

Steve, Bucky and Sam are now all exchanging looks, which catches Peter's attention.

"What is it?" Peter asks. 

Steve shakes his head and Sam turns around to look at Peter. 

"Nothing, don't worry." Sam half scoffs. "Anyways, I think training is just about wrapping up. How about you go grab a snack before you have to get back to your...schedule." 

Peter dismisses the chuckles from Sam and Bucky, and instead heads to the kitchen. He goes through the fridge, looking for something to eat. After a few minutes, he pulls out some stuff and makes himself a sandwich. Just as he puts everything away, he turns around and sees (y/n) standing next to the fridge. Peter jumps slightly causing (y/n) to laugh.

"Hey Pete," (y/n) smiles. 

"H-hey." Peter stammers out. 

"You been avoiding me or something?" (y/n) asks, taking half of the PB and J sandwich Peter made for himself. 

"No, no way! Why would you think that?"

Peter now takes the other half of the sandwich as he takes a seat at the kitchen island and begins eating.

"Well, I haven't seen you since you arrived," (y/n) sits next to Peter, avoiding his eye contact as she speaks. 

"I've...been busy." Peter replies, feeling slightly guilty.

"That's what most of my ex friends or boyfriends say, when they don't want to talk to me...or when my dad scares them off."

"Hey, I promise that isn't the case at all!" Peter shoots (y/n) a small smile as she now looks up at him. "Just your dad, Mr. Stark, has given me a lot to do...a full out schedule! And I don't want to disappoint him or not put in my work o-"

"A schedule? Like a training schedule?"

"No...more like a daily schedule." 

(y/n) now stands up and groans seeming to be upset. 

"Hey, hey, what is it?" Peter asks, standing up and trying to get (y/n)'s attention to help her calm down.

"He said he wouldn't do this stuff anymore!" (y/n) sighs.

"What?"

"My dad...whenever a new boy comes around, he always does something to scare them off, or keep them away from me...because he doesn't want anything to happen. Like when Pietro first came here, Tony threatened to shoot him again, which Wanda clearly didn't appreciate hearing. But now we're friends, so it's okay. But the point is, he shouldn't be doing this! Especially when you seemed so nice and I just wanted to get to know you, before my dad could get in the way."

"Well, you still can!"

"But you don't want to get on his bad side...you wouldn't ditch your schedule just to hang out with a 'friend'." 

"Well, maybe I don't have to."

Peter now looks down at his watch, realizing that he is already running late. 

"Meet me at the roof, at 7 tonight, okay?" Peter says.

(y/n) nods as Peter gives her a little smile before dashing off.

* * *

When it is 5 minutes to 7, Peter's schedule is pretty much clear, with him being given a few hours to do some work before going to bed. Instead of doing that though, Peter grabs some things and heads to the roof, to set up a nice area for him and (y/n) to spend some time. He sets up a mini projector on a bedsheet, as well as a place for them to sit. He also grabs them a whole basket full of junk food like chips and chocolates and popcorn. After a little while, (y/n) finally arrives up and sees what Peter has put together. 

"Nice job, Petey," (y/n) smiles as Peter now makes eye contact with her. 

"I'm glad you like it," Peter cuchkles. "So, um, if you'd like to, would you like to watch a movie or something?" 

"I would be delighted to." 

With that, both (y/n) and Peter take a seat on the air mattress and properly arrange the pillows. Then, (y/n) pulls the blanket over them as Peter goes to set up a movie. 

"Any preferences?" Peter asks. 

"Um....do you like Star Wars, maybe?" (y/n) replies, smiling. 

"I love Star Wars! Let's watch it!" 

About midway through the movie, and midway through them eating snacks, (y/n) leans her head on Peter's shoulder. This causes him to slightly tense up, which causes (y/n) to laugh slightly. 

"What's wrong?" (y/n) asks.

"Just...if Tony sees this...he'd kill me!" Peter says.

"He's not going to see it, trust me. And plus, I don't mind..." 

Peter sits there, in slight disbelief for a moment. He snaps himself out of it though and gently places his arm around (y/n).

"Is this okay?" He asks. 

"More than okay." (y/n) smiles. 

Peter's attention returns to the movie but (/n) cannot help herself and continues to look at Peter. After a few seconds she does something somewhat unexpected; she presses a kiss to Peter's cheek. This causes Peter to freeze completely as his face goes bright red. (y/n) chuckles at this as Peter finally turns to face her.

"Wh-what was that for?" Peter asks. 

"You're cute, that's all." (y/n) smiles. "And, based on everything that has happened so far, I'd like to get to know you better."

"Wait, are you...asking me out?"

"Trying to, if you would just not interrupt me." 

"But I'm supposed to be the one asking you out!"

"Does that mean you want to go out then?"

"Yes, but what about your dad?"

"I can keep a secret if you can." 

Peter smiles and nods. 

"I think I'd be able to."

With that, the two lie down properly on the air mattress and continue watching the movie but end up falling asleep on the roof. 

* * *

It has been about a month of Peter and (y/n) secretly dating and most of the team has caught on...except for Tony, that is. Everyone else has promised to keep it quite, which the pair are thankful for. Peter and (y/n) have been getting more open about their friendship though, and even Tony has seen the pair hanging out. He seems to be so convinced that they are just friends that he even cuts down on Peter's schedule, which allows the two more time to hangout. On this particular day, Peter and (y/n) are in his bedroom, playing Mario Kart on the Nintendo Switch. 

"I bet you an ice cream that I'll win." (y/n) smiles. 

"You're on!" Peter smiles. 

At first, the competition starts off fair; the two completely obeying the rules and being good sports. But this does not last long and soon enough, Peter and (y/n) are shoving and pushing each other, trying to throw each other off their game. At one point, (y/n) is pinned under Peter as the two try to wrestle the controller out of the others' hand. To make him freeze up, (y/n) leans up and presses a kiss to Peter's lips. He instantly stops moving which allows (y/n) to speed by him in the game and win. 

"Take that, Peter!" (y/n) laughs as she now sits up and looks towards the doorway.

Here, she sees Tony standing, his arms crossed and a mean expression on his face. 

_Uh oh._ (y/n) thinks.

"Peter," Tony says. "Here...now."

"No, dad, don't get mad at him." (y/n) quickly stands up and goes in front of Tony. "It was me, it was all my idea!" 

"I don't want to hear it." 

"Dad, please! Peter is so nice and we are jus-"

"(y/n) (m/n) Stark, I said I do not want to hear it!" Tony replies, getting more angry.

"It's fine, (y/n)," Peter says softly.

He places a hand on (y/n)'s shoulder, to reassure her, but Tony quickly grabs it off and pulls Peter out of the room. 

_I just ruined it for him._ (y/n) thinks to herself. 

After sitting in the room for a few minutes (y/n) leaves, slightly disappointed that she will no longer see Peter. She heads up to the office area, which is where her mom, Pepper, usually is. He assumption is right and she finds Pepper seated at her desk. (y/n) throws herself on the couch in the office, face down in the cushion, which instantly concerns Pepper. She puts the phone down, telling whoever is on the other end that she will call them back. Then she goes over to the couch and seats herself next to (y/n).

"Hey, Sweetie, are you okay?" Pepper asks, beginning to stroke (y/n)'s back. 

(y/n) mumbles something into the cushion, which Pepper cannot hear. 

"Sweetie, you're going to have to speak up or sit up, please," Pepper says.

"I said that I messed up," (y/n) groans as she sits up.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because dad saw me kiss Peter."

"Oh, you and Peter?"

"Mom! It's not even like that!"

Pepper raises her eyebrows.

"Okay well it is..." (y/n) says. "Or rather it was...."

"Why? Oh, sweetie...did he say something? Or do something?" Pepper asks. 

"Dad is gonna kill him or send him out of here, because dad didn't want him near me in the first place! I was the one to instigate the conversation and I told Peter to not worry about him, and now I just went and ruined everything!" 

Pepper sighs. 

"How about you give me 10 minutes with your father, and you just wait here. Then I will sort this out, okay?" 

* * *

(y/n) has been siting on the couch for a few minutes after Pepper left. Peter now walks into the room and sits next to her. 

"Hey," (y/n)'s face lights up when she sees Peter. 

"Don't get your hopes up just yet," Peter says. "Tony just said that our conversation wasn't done and Pepper told me to wait here until she finished speaking with him."

Quiet goes over the two as (y/n) tries to collect her thoughts. 

"Look," (y/n) starts. "Peter I'm sor-"

"Don't apologize." Peter interrupts her, but still looks at the ground as he speaks. "I wanted to be in the relationship, just like you, and nothing is your fault. And if you are going to say that we should've known better, well I wanted to and I don't regret anything that happened. If anything, I just regret not saying anything sooner. And no matter what you dad does to me, I just hope I don't lose you." 

(y/n) nods, getting slightly teary eyed. She now throws her arms around Peter, hugging him tightly.

"I don't want to let you go," (y/n) sniffles against his shoulder. 

"Please don't cry," Peter's voice cracks as he wraps his arms around (y/n). "Because if you cry, I'll cry."

(y/n) half laughs as she continues clutching onto Peter, not wanting him to go. The two sit like this for a while longer until they hear someone walk into the room. They quickly pull away from each other, (y/n) rubbing her eyes to try to dry the tears. She looks up and finds Pepper and Tony standing in front of her and Peter. Peter stands up, trying to be respectful, but Tony gestures for him to sit down, which he does. 

"Alright so," Tony starts. "After talking with Pepper, she made a few good points...and with that being said, I'm sorry, kid." He looks at Peter. "You're a good kid and you haven't done anything wrong yet, and I trust (y/n)'s judgement too. So with that being said, I'll do my best to keep my nose out of your business and just...let you two do your thing."

"Really?" (y/n) asks. 

Tony nods.

"Thank you, Mr. Stark!" Peter smiles and turns to look at (y/n), the two wanting to hug. 

They both look at Tony who sighs but nods. They now throw their arms around each other, holding onto each other tightly as Peter and Tony stand in front of them still. Pepper places her hand in Tony's now.

"I'm proud of you," Pepper says, softly to Tony.

"Yeah, well he's not like me, Pep," Tony replies, in a hushed voice. "And they'd be good for each other." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Hope you liked this chapter! 
> 
> As always, let me know what you though and feel free to leave more request you'd like to see! 
> 
> Also, if you'd like, check out my other works :) 
> 
> I don't really have much to say this time around, besides just a thank you for all of your support and for being patient with me! It really means a lot that you like my writing and, that you are so understanding about my schedule being crazy/unpredictable sometimes!


End file.
